


A Stroll in the Park

by obi_ki



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obi_ki/pseuds/obi_ki
Summary: Overheard fantasies morph into some hidden activities.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: Master Apprentice Archive





	A Stroll in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to the members of the Qui/Obi discord. Thanks for always being so supportive of everyone.   
> Everything Star Wars belongs to George and the House of Mouse. I am just borrowing for a bit.

The negotiations were boring and tedious and Obi-Wan wondered how long his sanity would hold out. The two rulings clan of Kubindi had already met separately with Qui-Gon and agreed to just about every detail in the treaty. But they were still talking in circles, debating the same details over and over until the padawan thought he would scream in frustration. 

When the Nitiani chieftain brought up the subject of fishing embargoes for the tenth time, Obi-Wan found he could no longer concentrate on the discussion. So, schooling his expression to create the appearance that he was taking acute interest in the proceedings, he allowed his mind to wander to more pleasant subject matters, mainly his Master and lover. 

They had been on this accursed planet for almost a full ten and during that time had barely managed to sneak a few minutes of private time. This mission was supposed to have been a break for them, negotiating a treaty on a peaceful world whose most serious issue was how to divide the plentiful natural resources. It had turned out to be anything but. Qui-Gon had spent at least fifteen out of the twenty-one hours of each of the shorter Kubindi days in talks with one faction or the other or both, with Obi-Wan taking notes or providing research. By the time they had retired to their quarters each night, sent out their reports and prepared for the next day, Qui-Gon had been so mentally drained that they had done nothing more than snuggle for a few minutes before the older man fell into an exhausted sleep. 

Mornings were no better. The shorter day cycle allowed at the most four hours to sleep before they had to get up, giving them only enough time to shower, dress and quickly break their fast before they had to begin again. All in all, the scenario had made for a very frustrated Obi-Wan so it wasn’t too surprising that his thoughts went directly to what he wanted to be doing in that instant. 

Fantasies played out in exquisite detail in his mind. Qui-Gon coming into the bedroom fresh from the shower, skin pink from the heat of the water with droplets of water sprinkled over him. Obi-Wan stalking over to the man, licking each and every drop from that creamy skin until his Master was begging incoherently. Or following his Master back into the empty conference room for some forgotten datapad, pressing the man back into his chair, unfastening his leggings and swallowing his ample penis without saying a word. Or leaning Qui-Gon against the wooden podium, pulling their leggings down around their ankles and fucking him until he screamed. 

A stern mental, *Shields, Padawan*, pulled Obi-Wan from his pleasant imaginings and back to the harsh reality of the moment. 

*Sorry, Master,* Obi-Wan said, his mental voice clearly lacking sincerity. Even as he shifted to readjust himself in his now too tight leggings, he didn’t really regret that his mental meanderings had been broadcast to his lover. From the way this mission was going, it looked like fantasy was all he’d be able to have so he tightened his shields and continued his imaginings. 

Obi-Wan allowed his mind to conjure up a variety of images, each a little more risqué than the last. He was imagining himself on his hands and knees on the bed in their guest quarters, Qui-Gon kneeling behind him fucking him hard and fast when his attention was drawn back to his surroundings by the delegate beside him rising from her chair. 

Obi-Wan glanced over at Qui-Gon to see him glaring at him before his Master turned back to Chieftain Sonyl and he fought the urge to blush. He could feel Qui-Gon’s annoyance even through his stronger shields and struggled to find something he could say to smooth things over. Time was not on his side, however, as his Master left the chieftain with a bow, directing his Padawan to follow with a brusque sweep of his hand. 

Qui-Gon headed from the room without a word, striding briskly through the spacious park outside the building. When he reached a gazebo set back into a secluded corner, he wheeled around to face his apprentice. "Have you lost your senses, Obi-Wan? It’s hard enough for me to stay focused on this drivel without seeing visions of me fucking you in my mind." 

His Master’s desire flowed over him like a wave and Obi-Wan felt his own surging until his penis throbbed painfully. After taking a moment to make sure that no one else was in this section of the park, Obi-Wan closed the distance between them and whispered against Qui-Gon’s lips, "If we hadn’t spent the last ten doing nothing more than sleeping in bed, I wouldn’t have to imagine it." 

"There hasn’t been time, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon said, with more than a hint of regret. “These talks have barely left us time for sleep. If we had been given breaks, then maybe…"

Obi-Wan leaned in for a kiss, cutting of the sentence before Qui-Gon could finish it. When he pulled back, he said huskily, "It looks like we have a break now." 

"Only fifteen minutes," the Master lamented before taking another quick kiss. 

Leaning closer, Obi-Wan reached down and fondled the flesh firming between Qui-Gon’s legs. "I can think of a lot of things we can do in fifteen minutes."

"It will take us most of the fifteen minutes just to get back to our quarters," Qui-Gon declared, with a touch of regret. 

"Then we don’t go back to our quarters," Obi-Wan countered as he looked around them. "I’m sure we could find someplace private." 

"We’re in a public park, Padawan," Qui-Gon argued. 

Stepping back, Obi-Wan studied the gazebo nestled in the corner. It had been built on an elevated platform, eight steps leading to the semi open area filled with hanging plants and carved wooden benches. As he walked around to the back of the structure, he caught sight of a trap door hidden in the base of the gazebo and his lips curved up into a wry smile. Pulling it open, he looked inside and drawled, "This looks very private." He took off his cloak, climbed through the square opening and held out his hand to his Master. "Come on, we only have thirteen minutes left." 

For a minute, Qui-Gon seemed caught in an internal struggle, his mind fighting his body and his heart. Finally, he blew out a heavy breath, pulled his own cloak off his shoulders and followed his apprentice through the opening. He had to drop into a crouch as he maneuvered through the doorway since the platform was only about 1.8 meters high. He stayed just inside the door and examined his surroundings. The enclosure was semi-dark, with only the light coming in through the open doorway allowing them to see around them. The ground beneath them was covered with a thick layer of soft moss, the hardy plant able to grow in the fertile ground with a bare minimum of light. 

Bending over so as not to hit his head, Obi-Wan spread his cloak out over the moss then took Qui-Gon’s from him and layered it on top before pulling the trap door closed behind them. With the main source of light removed, the space darkened substantially with only slivers of light coming in through the spaces between the slates. Obi-Wan felt his way back to the hastily made bed, using one hand to pull off a boot while running the other one down Qui-Gon’s thigh. "Eleven minutes, my Master," he said huskily, as he tugged off the other boot. 

"I’m not sure if this is such a good idea, Padawan," Qui-Gon began, the minimal light letting him see only the outline of his padawan. But he stopped dead when he caught sight of Obi-Wan shimmying out of his leggings, a sliver of light illuminating the rampant cock as it sprang free. 

Shifting up on his hands and knees, the younger man looked back over his shoulder. "Don’t be such a priss, Master," Obi-Wan chided as he wiggled his ass invitingly. "You know you want this as much as I do." He reached into his belt pouch, drew out a small tube and tossed it at Qui-Gon. 

Responsibility and desire warring within him, Qui-Gon caught the item instinctively as his eyes struggled to focus on his padawan's lithe form. He knew that they shouldn’t even be contemplating having sex barely fifty meters from the assembly building housing the negotiations, but the lure of his beautiful apprentice was too powerful. Giving in to temptation, he was leaning over to pull off his boots when Obi-Wan’s voice stopped him. 

"Keep them on, just push down your leggings," Obi-Wan ordered, his voice heavy with desire. "Having you fuck me while you're still fully dressed was one of my favorite fantasies before we became lovers. Now seems as good a time as any to indulge in it." 

Any reservations Qui-Gon had left vanished under that enticing invitation. He pushed his leggings and linens down to his boot tops and then moved to kneel behind his young lover. He grabbed Obi-Wan's knight's tale, forcing him to turn his head until his lips were within reach. He covered them in a bruising kiss, pushing his tongue between those luscious lips in a preview of what he had planned for other parts of their anatomies. When he pulled back to breathe, he could see the desire and love shining in Obi-Wan's eyes even in the semi-darkness. Continuing to hold Obi-Wan's gaze, he twisted open the tube, squeezed an ample amount onto his fingers and began to prepare his lover. 

"Yes," Obi-Wan whispered as one thick finger then two penetrated his body, coating and stretching him until he finally cried out," Enough."

Shifting so that he was kneeling between Obi-Wan's thighs, Qui-Gon quickly spread the rest of the lube onto his penis then positioned the head against Obi-Wan's anus. He attempted to push forward slowly but his lover had other ideas, shifting back hard so that he was sheathed in one swift stroke. 

When Qui-Gon didn’t move, Obi-Wan shifted forward pulling away from the cock inside him then pushed back until he was fully impaled again. "Don't hold back, Qui. I want it hard and fast. Fuck me, now." 

With those words, all control evaporated and Qui-Gon did just that. Fingers digging into Obi-Wan's hips, he pulled out and slammed back in, pounding into his lover in a fierce pace. Their hiding place reverberated with the sounds of slapping flesh and husky moans as they lost themselves in the pleasure of their joining. "Gods, Obi," he moaned as he stroked into the heat surrounding him. 

"That's it Qui, I want to hear you," Obi-Wan encouraged, his breath coming in harsh gasps. He jerked his hips back roughly, pushing the cock impaling him deeper into his body. "Harder. Show me how much you need me." 

Qui-Gon pulled out and slammed back in, over and over and over as he crooned, "So good around me, so hot, so tight." 

"Yes, now more, harder," Obi-Wan directed, pulling a hand from his hip and wrapping it with his own around his cock. 

The ten days of celibacy, the erotic chanting and the danger of their clandestine encounter combined to push them quickly to the brink. With only another handful of hard thrusts, Obi-Wan was coming, his semen pulsing over their joined hands and his cry of pleasure echoing through the confined space. Qui-Gon followed moments later, a low groan his only sound as his release spilled out into the tight sheath of Obi-Wan's body. 

As Qui-Gon slipped from Obi-Wan's body and collapsed clumsily onto the cloaks beside his lover, the sound of voices outside their hideaway permeated his post-orgasmic fog.

"I'm sure it was coming from this side of the park, around the gazebo," the unidentified but obviously concerned voice said. "The cry sounded like someone who was in pain."

Qui-Gon looked over at Obi-Wan, who at least had the good sense to appeared chagrinned, before refocusing on the voices outside.

"Well there’s no one here," another voice scoffed, as the sound of footsteps on the platform above their heads echoed through the space. "It must have been an animal." 

"It really sounded like a person, crying out something I couldn’t quite understand," the first voice replied. "I guess it's possible that it was an animal but I'm certain it was coming from over here." 

"If it was, it's gone now," the second voice declared as he ran down the wooden steps. "Unless something got trapped under the building," the voice added as the footsteps made their way towards the trap door. 

Before the two Jedi could even share a thought, the door was pulled roughly open and a head poked inside, examining the shaded space intently. "Nothing in there, I think the lack of sleep these last few days is causing you to hallucinate." The door slammed shut with a loud bang as the man continued, "Maybe you should suspend the negotiations for the rest of the day, Chiafe Sonyl, and allow everyone a much-needed respite." The voices got softer as the two people walked away, heading back towards the assembly building. 

Obi-Wan was the first to break the silence. "Projecting that image of an empty space was quick thinking, my Master. Otherwise…" he stopped as Qui-Gon turned to him with an angry glare. 

"Otherwise, we would be spending the evening trying to explain to the Jedi Council and Chancellor Valorum how the Jedi negotiators were found by the Nitiani Chieftain half naked and reeking of sex in the crawl space under a gazebo," Qui-Gon snapped, his sated state muting even the anger at his own lack of control. He pulled a cloth from his belt, cleaned himself off the best he could, tossed the cloth to Obi-Wan and then pulled up his leggings. Without another word, he checked the area outside the gazebo with the Force, and when he found it empty, he pushed open the trap door and stepped outside. 

His Master was standing about a meter from the trap door, his eyes still adjusting to the brightness of the sun when Obi-Wan exited the crawl space, redressed and carrying their cloaks. He placed Qui-Gon's cloak over his shoulders, before shaking his briskly to remove the bits of dirt and moss that covered the back before putting his on as well. Only then, did he meet Qui-Gon's gaze and apologize. " I'm sorry, Master. I shouldn't have cajoled you…" But his words were stopped by a finger to his lips. 

"Don't," Qui-Gon ordered, then lowered his voice so that only Obi-Wan would hear him. "I am as much to blame as you are. Although you seem to persistently find a way past my reserves, you couldn’t have convinced me to do something I didn’t want to do. And besides, it was a very enjoyable experience. I don’t think I’  
ve come that fast or that hard in a long time."

Their conversation ended as they made their way through the occupied sections of the park and back into the assembly building. They were surprised to find the Nitiani chieftain's secondary waiting at the door to the negotiation room. "Master Jedi, Chiafe Sonyl has decided to suspend the talks for the remainder of the day. Please feel free to avail yourselves of any of the facilities in the guest compound or just retire to your quarters to rest. The two main dining rooms will be open for late-meal until 1900 or you can call down and they will deliver your selections to your quarters. The talks will resume at 0700 tomorrow. " 

"Thank you, Ser Moyet," Qui-Gon replied, the two Jedi taking their leave of the secondary with a polite bow. 

They were half way to the guest compound, making their way through an empty corridor when Obi-Wan chuckled, "Seems like our activities had more than one pleasant result."

"Indeed," Qui-Gon replied dryly. "Though I would prefer that the catalyst behind this magnanimous gesture remain undisclosed." His eyes sparkled with desire as he added softly, "Should we retire to our quarters, my Padawan?" He switched to mental conversation when another delegate appeared. *I find I have a fantasy of my own that I would like to fulfill, involving you in just your boots. Unless you're not interested?* 

When the hallway cleared, Obi-Wan broke into a Force assisted run, covering the distance to their quarters in just a matter of seconds. By the time, Qui-Gon arrived at his normal pace there was no doubt to his answer. Clothing was strewn in a path to the bedroom and he reached the doorway to see Obi-Wan kneeling on the bed dressed in just his knee high brown boots, stroking his already prominent erection. As he stripped off his own clothing, he decided that their activities this night would ensure that, by the time morning came, his Padawan would never be able to call him a 'priss' again. 

The End


End file.
